crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
"You can call me the exterminator, this room looked better in RED anyway HAHA!" -Werewolf Trivia Aaron "Werewolf" Walker is a Crimson field operative, one that really likes to both destroy and kill every enemy on sight. Not only that, but he sees himself as a total badass, showing that he has a high amount of self confidence in himself. Like Beatdown, he has a thing for heavy vulgarity and ruthlessness. However, he doesn't do it because of suffering from war-based disorders, but he does it because he wants to feel like the total badass he wants to be. Most of his origins however, are unknown and some begin to question if Werewolf is even human or not, though it is assumed that he lives in some forest in Minnesota. As a Crimson Operative, he considers himself to be the best of the best, though he sucks at everyday things like cooking and driving. Werewolf is part of the stike team named "Brothers In Arms." He had joined Crimson for the same reason Urban and Frostbite did, being mistakenly classified as Halcyon spies in Phoenix forcing his buddies to defect. Phoenix "HAHA, KNIFES ARE FOR WUSSIES!" ''-Werewolf after a Phoenix operative (KIA) failed to stab him'' On July 24, 2011, Werewolf joined Phoenix after being contracted by the organization itself, though he wanted heavy rewards and heavy amounts of gear per operation/mission. He basically wanted around $10,000, a shotgun, and an explosive weapon per mission which definitely shows he is pretty greedy. Don't let that greed fool you however, since when he first joined Phoenix, he was basically a valuable asset on how skilled he was. He was not only good at CQC and explosives, but he managed to destroy multiple banks around the globe. His service ended with Phoenix on May 22, 2018 after mistakenly being classified as Halcyon spies. Trivia * His melee weapon is a Chainsaw. Yes, he uses a literal chainsaw against his foes. ** He even managed to cut multiple of his enemies in half, though this happens pretty rarely. * He can wield three ranged weapons at once. Those weapons being the AS-12, a rocket launcher, and S95. * He will commonly say the term "f*ck." **This absurdly annoying and rude habit, according to most operatives, has caused Beatdown to consistently use the term "c*nt." * Even with all that carry weight, he manages to run at 10 mph, though he is behind both Urban and Frostbite. * He is 6.5, pretty tall. * Even though he does suck at normal everyday tasks, he is good at playing the Guitar. * Beatdown claims that Werewolf plays Brutal Doom, however this is unconfirmed. * Speaking of Doom, Werewolf was partially based on Doomguy. * He hunts and farms for his own food. He doesn't go to the supermarket or even rely on Crimson's rations. * His Cursed Aegis mask is actually a placeholder for a green ballistic mandible. * His epithet, "The Badass," is a reference on how he sees himself as..... and lets be fair..... he is kind of a badass after all..... * Shirt: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/485145829/COMP-Timberwolf * Pants: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/485145730/COMP-Timberwolf * Alternate Shirt: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/1545714069/COMP-Doorman * Alternate Pants: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/1545707392/COMP-Doorman